1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bath instrument for enabling a user to scrub his or her back when taking shower. More particularly, the present invention is an apparatus that may be mounted to the wall of a shower stall and enables the user to scrub his or her back hands-free.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 ('068 patent), issued to Kenner, discloses a Shower Wall and Bathtub Mounted Back Washer. The '068 patent describes a back washer and massager supported on a shower wall or bathtub and includes a pad of foam plastic with a waterproof cover and a rigid backing plate supported by a plurality of suction cups with a terry cloth or similar fabric cover mounted on the pad to enable easy removal for laundering and the like with the cover for the pad including a pocket on the interior surface thereof to receive soap positioned in a net bag so that a person taking a shower or bath can position their back or any other inaccessible area of their body against the surface of the terry cloth or other fabric cover and by moving the body area engaged with the cover provide a washing or massaging function on the surface area of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,083 ('083 patent), issued to Hayes, discloses a Back Cleanser and Applicator. The '083 patent describes a device to clean or apply a balm to a person's back comprising a rigid base panel fastened to a wall with suction cups on a shower wall. The device includes a foam panel covered PVC sheet which in turn is covered with a plastic netting to reduce the sliding friction with an overall cover. The device may include a spinal scrubber between the cover and the netting of vertical row of semi-rigid block members attached to a panel all encased in foam and sealed film. Foam balm applicators may be attached on the cover either in netting pockets or with cotton balls attached on the foam applicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,824 ('824 patent), issued to Dion, discloses a Mountable Washing Device. The '824 patent describes a washing device generally comprising a cloth support section and a mounting section attached to the cloth support section. The support section is preferably a foam pad having an attachment surface and a curved, cloth support surface. The mounting section includes a mounting surface and an attachment surface. The mounting surface comprises a plurality of suction cups and gripper ribs for retaining a wash cloth. The attachment surface is connected to the attachment surface of the pad, preferably by a hot-melt adhesive, to assemble the washing device. The assembled washing device is secured to a wall or other surface by the suction cups. A wash cloth is then placed on the support surface of the support pad and secured by pressing its edges between the gripper ribs and the surface to which the washing device is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,722 ('722 patent), issued to Duckworth, discloses a Wall-Mounted Back Scrubbing and Massaging Apparatus. The ;722 patent describes an apparatus having a wall mounting plate which is bonded to a rubber sheet having a plurality of suction cups, thereby allowing the wall mounting plate to be removably attachable to a wall surface. A sponge mounting box is mounted on the wall mounting plate by a lip. Opposite the lip, the sponge mounting box provides a base and a peripheral edge, which together form a sponge mounting surface. In a first embodiment, the base and the peripheral edge removably engage a sponge.
A plurality of outwardly extending fingers integral with the base, penetrate the sponge, further securing the sponge onto the base. The sponge is thus supported in spaced relationship with respect to the wall surface by the sponge mounting box so as to be in a position for convenient scrubbing of a person's skin when brought into contact with the sponge. In a second embodiment, the mounting box further includes a cover which frictionally engages the sponge mounting box, clamping a flexible lateral apron portion of a rectangular cloth, holding the cloth over the base. The cover and the sponge mounting box further provide drain apertures to allow water to drain from the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,279 ('279 patent), issued to White, Jr. et al., discloses a Back Washing Device. The '279 patent describes a back washing device for scrubbing the back of a user. The back washing device includes a housing having a bottom wall, a top wall, a back wall, pair of lateral side walls and a front wall such that a lumen is defined in the housing. The front wall has a plurality of apertures therein. A securing device removably secures the housing to the wall.
A scrubbing member is securely attached to and generally covers an outer surface of the front wall. A container, having liquid soap therein, is positioned in the lumen. A hose member is fluidly coupled to the container and abuts an inside surface of the front wall. The hose member has a plurality of apertures therein. A pumping device pumps the liquid soap through the hose member so that the liquid soap enters the scrubbing member. The pumping device is securely attached to the container and extends outward of the housing through the top wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,564 ('564 patent), issued to Smith, discloses a Back Scrubber. The '564 patent describes a wall-mountable back scrubber comprising a rectangular base unit with adapter mounts and suction cups attached to the rear surface, slots with adjacent tabs in the front surface, and a compartment and soap dish in the top, along with a brush unit with adapter mounts attached to the rear surface, wherein the adapter mounts attached to the brush unit are configured to fit within the slots in the rectangular base unit and be held in place by the tabs. The back scrubber has particular utility in connection with scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0235345, authored by Ivanov, describes a back scrubbing device for use without hands installable in baths and/or fitness centers as well as in sport clubs are similar facilities. The device allows the application of a detergent thereon and cleaning while massaging the body. The applied massaging pressure can be controlled individually by the pressure the user applies against the device. The device comprises a three-dimensional main body with upper and lower plane surfaces, a flat back with furrows (ridges or grooves for dropping off water) and a convex or double convex front side having protrusions, the device further comprises connecting elements (tubular guide) for adjustably connecting it to a vertical rod or bar and fixing means for fixing it to different positions along the rod.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0133205, authored by Vaughan, et al., describes a back scrubbing device for mounting on a wall including a base, a platform, a hinged frame and a latching means for securing a scrubbing material on the platform within the frame. The device consists of a layered base and a hinged frame. A platform is attached to the external surface of the base. Within the hinged frame are frame elements which are generally centered over the platform. Along one edge of the hinged frame are hinges which connect the hinged frame to the base. Along the opposite edge is a securing mechanism, preferably a latch.
As may be understood from a consideration of the foregoing, the prior art has shown a number of wall-mountable back-scrubbing devices or instruments for enabling users to scrub users' back hands-free. It will be further understood, however, from a review of the foregoing, and the field of back-scrubbing apparatus art in general that the prior art perceives a need for a wall-mountable, hands-free back-scrubbing apparatus substantially as summarized hereinafter.